Abducted
by Inky Finger Prints
Summary: INSPIRED BY TCS! Claire is kidnapped by modern day pirates, and befriends a tiger and her rescuer...but she never see the two at the same time...something weird is going on, she's not just going to stand around... M RATING IS STRESSED! Enjoy CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

Ok. So here is her situation. She got captured by modern day pirates, the kind that sell Americans to other countries for slaves, money, etc.

She's locked in the back room on the bottom floor in a giant metal ship, and doesn't understand a speck of what they say.

The room is only lit by a little 100 watt light bulb, hanging by a thin little wire.

And right next to that little light was a cage, from floor to ceiling, wall to wall, metal cage, built right into the ship cutting the tiny room in half. Guess what was in the cage?

A full grown wild tiger.

Claire, the only human in the small room was as far from the tiger as she could get. Which was only about four feet.

The white tiger has one blue eye and one brown eye and keep staring at Claire. The tiger is male, and each shift Claire makes when she gets sore he stares at her and growls in his chest, low and rumbling.

The big cat was her only company in the small stuffy place, and seemed to be the only thing warm too.

To try to escape the pirates, she jumped off her fathers fishing boat, soaking her to the bone in the cold water. She didn't know what happened to her two uncles and her father, but she hoped they were ok.

Her teeth chattering, Claire curled into fetal position on her side. What was she going to do? Even though she was nineteen, she was confused, scared and clueless. She didn't learn about this in high school, or even collage.

The tiger made this mewing noise, but it was a bit deeper than a house cats. Claire looked over and saw he was rubbing up against the door, that wasn't locked, or tied shut. Hell, the wind could open that door.

And the tiger opened it instead.

He walked towards her without even sniffing the air or checking the surroundings, which were nothing but the bolts in the walls and the squeaking door he just opened.

Claire gasped and pushed herself into the far corner, but he just kept walking towards her. Her teeth chattered from both fear and coldness now, but when the tiger stared into her eyes, they only chattered from the chill. For some reason the cooling eyes calmed her and made her want to snuggle with him.

Claire reached out hesitantly, but scratched the side of his warm fury face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, his whiskers brushing her arm so light it tickled her. She giggled and his eyes shot open and stared at her, like he was trying to read her soul.

Biting her bottom lip, she scratched behind his ear. He closed his eyes again and began to purr. Claire's body spazzed and she shivered violently. Her teeth began to chatter again, and she curled up into a sitting fetal position, knees under chin, arms locked tightly around legs.

The tiger playfully knocked Claire onto her side, making a little "AH!" Come from her lips. Ignoring her cries, the big beast spread onto his side and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Shuttering from the sudden warmth, Claire scooted closer. "My name is Claire." She pat his side with a big thump. "Thanks." She looked up into his eyes.

Everything hit her right then. She let the tears finally escape, her body convulsing from the overwhelming sobs. What the hell was she going to do? What was going on? What was going to happen to her?

The tiger purred again, and licked the tears off her face.

"Ew!" Claire whined, wiped the saliva from her face, but smiled into his kind eyes. "Thanks. How did you know that I needed that?" She pet his side and curled into him more, falling into a deep sleep, with only purring leaking in, calming her even more.

Claire woke up with the sound of crashing and deep cackles coming from behind the door across from her and the tiger. She heard the sound of glass braking and then the door slammed open, almost hitting Claire and the tiger on the head.

The white beast slowly went into his cage, but kept a weary eye on the men. Growling deep in the throat, his hair in the back of his neck pricked up. Almost like he knew what was going to happen.

The men slurred something in a language Claire couldn't decipher, and kicked him in the stomach. He roared, swiped at the man's throat with his big claws, but missed. The other man roared back, and slammed the glass bottle of rum in his hand against his head, making him lay down.

But he never took his eyes off of them and Claire.

The three dark haired and dark eyed men looked at her with eyes that made her shiver. Claire backed against the wall, frightened of what the men would do to her next.

They approached her, laughing darkly, and began unzipping there jeans. Claire's eyes widened and she began screaming. She knew know one would come and save her, know one except the crew would here her, but it's a natural instinct.

She mostly wanted the men to know she was frightened, she didn't want to get rapped, and she would fight back if need be.

The tiger roared, but was ignored.

All three men had there pants down, exposing their genitals. Two of them were already erected, the other fapping away quickly. Their deep breathing was loud and turned Claire's stomach upside down. She didn't want to loose her virginity with a stranger, she wanted to loose it to someone she loved.

Let alone being rapped…

The taller man who wasn't erected yet ripped off her sweater and blouse and her pants. Claire struggled, punched, kicked, and even tried to bite. But the other two held her down as the taller man did so.

The fat man took off her bra and licked her nipple, staring into her eyes. Claire cried and tried to struggle free, but the other two held her down. The tall one slipped her panties off and licked her bellybutton. Claire tried to kick him in the face, or at least tried to roll away, but the men were very strong.

The skinny short man, probably in his early twenties, was about to force himself into her mouth when he was smashed against the wall in the hall way, probably breaking his back. He slumped onto the floor, unmoving.

The fat man shouted in his weird tongue, and was slammed against the metal bars, having the same fate as the first. The same happened to the third, but he went into the cage and slammed against that wall.

But the strange, heart racing bit about all of this was that Claire didn't see what threw them. Neither did she hear, or smell, or feel. It was like they threw themselves… But they slammed so hard against the walls the thing causing it had to have inhuman strength.

Claire tried to cover herself and looked around, but saw nothing. She slipped on her pants, her panties in shreds, as well as her bra. The only top intact was her sweater. She zipped it up and looked around at the scene before her.

The men were silly and embarrassing looking. Their pants and underwear were at there ankles, their shirt still on, and there parts still erect.

She couldn't help but giggle. Soon, the giggle became a laugh. She laughed from the way they looked, relief that she wasn't fully rapped, and the fact that she had a chance to escape.

But after calming down, she whipped the tears from her eyes and realized it won't be that easy. She'll have to find food, water, a boat, camouflage… a map. Hell she probably needed more stuff, but couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"H-Hello?" Claire's voice was broken from all the screaming, and she was terrified. Although she was saved, it, whatever it was, could hurt her all the same.

A man popped his head from the hallway, around twenty, just like her. He smiled brightly and said in clear English, "Come on Claire, we have to get out quickly!" Claire froze; she didn't know what to do. How did he know her name? Was he a prisoner too? Did he just do that to the men? He pursed his lips. "We have to leave now if you don't want to get caught again." His eyes softened, held his hand out, and said in a very kind and reassuring voice, "It's ok Claire. I promise I won't bite." His eyes sparkled like it was some kind of joke.

"D-Did you-?" She pointed to the probably dead men. "And how do you know my n-name?"

He nodded. "I promise I won't hurt you." He held his hand out again. Claire hesitated and looked around for the tiger. "Don't worry, he got out. I got everything set up. All we have to do is step into the rescue boat coming our way."

"Rescue boat?" Claire's head cocked to the side. Although he was speaking English, she didn't understand what he was saying. "What?"

He sighed and kept his hand in the air. "I well…did what I did to these guys-" he shrugged to the men on the floor. "Don't worry, they're not dead. I just knocked them out for a good hour."

Claire slowly grabbed his hand, and he brought her to the captain's room. She knew absolutely nothing about ships. A voice sounded on the radio, sounding like French, but she wasn't sure. The man was still holding her hand, tightly too. He replied in the same language.

Turning around, a smile as bright as the sun, but as kind as a parents, he said, "Claire, rescue will be here in about half an hour." He squeezed his hand, and for the first time in twenty-four hours, Claire felt such hope and safety, she almost fainted with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOO! Ok, so I re-read the first chapter and found a bunch of mistakes. The guy who saved Claire knocked all the guys unconscious on the ship, not just the guys trying to rape her. Also, I don't know where the pirates sell the slaves they captured, I just know that these kind of Pirates are real because I saw it on "I Survived" where a captain and his crew were overthrown by pirates. So I'm sorry if I offend anyone and you're Indonesian.**

"Half an hour until rescue comes?" Claire asked. The man who saved her nodded, still holding her hand. "Where are we anyway?" Claire looked at the wide expanse of water and felt so secluded it made her heart race.

"We're in the Indian ocean, near Indonesia. That's where you were going to be sold, so help is coming from India. It's my homeland."

Claire inspected the handsome man. He had natural tan skin, brownish black hair, and his eyes… one was blue and one was brown. Just like the white tiger she cuddled with. "You, as in me? What about you?"

"No, they weren't going to sell me. I'm captured like you, but I was used as the cleaner and entertainer of the crew and the ship." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"For how long?" Claire couldn't move her gaze from his eyes. It was like he was forcing her to look into them.

"About ten years now." He sighed, and looked out to the water. "It's been so long since I've been home."

"If, if you did this now, to the people I mean, why didn't you before? To escape I mean." Claire continued to stare at him, but it seemed like he was far away in an old memory. His hand slipped from hers and she felt a burst of cold air hit her. Claire wanted to hold his hand again, but was too nervous.

So she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were always so far from India and I didn't understand English at the time. I just became fluent a month or so ago."

"Really? How did you learn? It seems like know one on this ship understands English."

"No, they're all fluent actually. They just think English is a crude language and doesn't make much sense." He shrugged. "Me on the other hand, I think it's the easiest language to learn."

"Do you know other languages?" Claire stepped closer and looked down at her crossed arms. She saw her chest and zipped up her sweater all the way up, shivering when she remembered that she was almost rapped.

The man nodded and said to her smiling, "I know French, Indian, English, Spanish-"

That one word reminded Claire. "Oh my god! My dad and uncles! Have you seen them?" She looked at the man with worry clear on her face.

"Don't worry Claire," He said, putting his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "They're fine. I took care of them; they're in the hospital room."

"Hospital room? What happened?" She clung to his arm, eyes starting to water.

He sighed and brought her in for a hug, slowly sliding his hand in circles on her back, trying to calm her down. "They were a bit beaten by the crew…"

"What?" she screamed. "Where are they?"

The man sighed, grabbed her hand again, lightly this time, and brought her down two decks and went all the way to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and there in the wide room were her father, her uncle Ben, and her uncle John lying on white hospital beds, UV's in their arms and the beep of there heart rates the only thing in the air.

Claire cried and ran over to her father's side. He was sleeping. She went to her two uncles, who were also sleeping. They had bandages covering there whole bodies…arms, legs, neck, face, torso. "Dad!" she cried over him.

For some reason, being rapped didn't seem as bad as being tortured.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Claire gave the man a hug, which he returned. "Thanks for saving them…what's your name?" Claire whipped the tears from her face, and looked up at him.

"My name is Haru." He stepped back and gave Claire a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to need your help when we get to India."

Claire blushed and said, "Anything since you saved our lives…"

"I need your help, but I can't really say much right now. I don't know much about the situation myself."

Confused, she tilted her head to the side, but nodded anyway. Since this man saved her life, her fathers life and both of her uncles, she was prepared to pay him back with her life if need be.

**Ladies and Gentlemen: Prepare for the next chapters to come! I warn you they may be a bit…mature and adultish, but if you like romance, adventure, and magic, please continue to read!~**


End file.
